The present invention is directed to display technologies. More specifically, various embodiments of the present invention provide projection display systems where one or more laser diodes and/or LEDs are used as a light source for illustrating images. In one set of embodiments, the present invention provides projector systems that utilize blue and/or green laser fabricated using gallium nitride containing material. In another set of embodiments, the present invention provides projection systems having digital lighting processing engines illuminated by blue and/or green laser devices. In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides a 3D display system. There are other embodiments as well.
Large displays are becoming increasingly popular and are expected to gain further traction in the coming years as LCD displays get cheaper for television and digital advertising becomes more popular at gas stations, malls, and coffee shops. Substantial growth (e.g., over 40%) has been seen in the past several years for large format displays (e.g., 40 inch TVs), and consumers have grown accustomed to larger displays for laptops and PCs as well. As more viewing content is available via hand held device such as TV, internet and video, displays in handheld consumer electronics remain small (<3″) with the keyboard, camera, and other features competing for space and power.
Therefore, improved systems for displaying images and/or videos are desired.